Hope On The Rocks/Issue 150
This is Issue 150 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Kintsukuroi". This issue is Miles-centric. 1112, Kintsukuroi 8 people. That’s all. It seems like yesterday we were still 20. Looking out the window, I realize how lucky I am. I mean, I’ve made it this far in a world with dead people walking around, constantly trying to eat you. But then again, am I really lucky? Maybe Odin is the luckiest one, dying so early. It may sound wrong, but maybe they, Odin, Doug, Ridley, Chad, maybe they’re the lucky ones. That said, I don’t want to die. I look around at the others. Jim says we’ll be in Thurso soon, and everyone else are silently sitting, looking out the windows. I take my words from before back; I’m the lucky one. This group, despite all the people we’ve lost, we still carry on. These people are the strongest, and without doubt, the best people I’ve ever known. Let’s just take Lia. She’s so sweet and caring, but once something happens to the ones she love, she can get really, really mad. So mad that it even scares me. And Garrett, the guy everybody hated. I don’t hate him, at all. He saved my life, so how can I? And none of the others hate him, what I know of. Kevin, our ‘leader’. I know Holly claims that she’s the leader, but no matter how hard she tries, Kevin will always be out leader. Since Chad died, Kevin has been in charge. And it should stay that way. Holly, a strong woman who tries to hide her feelings. She can’t, though. It’s clear that she’s still mourning over Ridley’s death. So am I, but not in same level as Holly. Then we have Timmy, the cheerful and kind ex-convict. I know he was a convict, but that doesn’t bother me in any way. Chad was a convict too, and he led us so far. Jim is our only hope of getting to Greenland. Of course, both Timmy and Kevin can control a boat, but the chance of finding a boat is small. So the kind pilot, Jim, is pretty much our only hope. And Texas, that guy is probably my best friend. It sounds weird considering our difference in age, but he is. He has been here all the way, and I owe him so much. Yeah, I am in the best group possible. I wouldn’t trade this for anything. We get to Thurso, again landing on a roof. We’re at the harbor now, landing on a warehouse. That’s all I can see from here. Jim shuts off the helicopter, saying “We need at least two cans of fuel. We’re gonna have to see if we can find any helicopters or planes we can siphon off.” “We’ll find it, papi. Don’t worry.” Timmy says, and opens his door. “I’m gonna help.” Jim says, looking as Timmy as he leaves the helicopter. “Oh, no.” Kevin says, kinda strict. “You’re gonna stay here. We can’t risk to loose our only pilot.” Jim doesn’t say anything, as Kevin also opens a door, end leaves. Following Kevin, Holly takes out her pistol to check for ammo. Then Garrett and Jim leave, leaving me, Lia and Tex. “Are you coming?” Lia asks, preparing to leave the helicopter too. “In a minute.” I say, looking at Tex. He is looking for ammo for his revolver. Lia kisses me and leaves the helicopter, jumping onto the roof of the warehouse. “Hey, Tex.” I say, wanting to tell him how much I appreciate what he’s done for me. “Can’t find these damn .38 rounds.” He just mutters, searching through a couple of bags. “I just wanted to say... if anything happens to any of us...” I say, feeling a little awkward. “Thanks. For everything you’ve done.” “I owe you just as much as you owe me.” Tex says and smile. “So thank you too, Miles.” I smile, and help Tex looking. “Holy shit!” I hear Timmy crying out. “Guys, come over here.” Tex and I look at each other, and we both leave the helicopter. The warehouse isn’t that big, same size as an ordinary residence, I’d say. The helicopter is in the middle of the roof, and everybody is standing on the side of the warehouse, headed to a street. Tex and I get over there too, and see what Timmy was swearing about. A crashed helicopter on the roof of a grocery store across the street. “How lucky can you be?” I say, and smile. That’s until, Lia points and the street, and I realize that the crashed helicopter wasn’t why Timmy was swearing. The street full of hundreds of zombies, was why Timmy was swearing. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues